Tex
by Ebony Witch
Summary: With Johnny and Dally dead, the gang’s crushed. But when Pony stumbles upon a young boy named Tex, things begin to change. Tex is a child abuse case and trouble loves to find it’s way into his life. (Updated)
1. Chapter 1 and first part of 2

**Chapter 1**  
  
Man, Angela must be fuming, I thought as I walked down the sidewalk of the unknown area. My mom, my sister and I had just been evicted from our apartment and had to move into a tiny house in a part of town I didn't even know existed.  
I had just finished watching a movie called Gone with the Wind and had lost track of time...as usual.  
I was always out past curfew cuz I kept losing track of time...and I still do. I memorize the lecture my sister always gives me when I get home I do it so often.  
I walked past a vacant lot and smiled. Maybe I can take Angela here later on, I thought to myself.  
I walked out into the lot a little ways; I woulda walked farther too if a voice from below my feet hadn't called out.  
"Hey, watch your step!" the voice called.  
I looked down.  
A boy with blond hair was lying in the grass. It was light brown, almost red at the roots and squared off at the back, long at the front and sides (Sorry, I really like his hair).  
He got up on his elbows and looked up at me.  
"Careful, kid, you're gonna step on someone," he said, smiling at me. From the looks of him, I'd say he was about fifteen.  
His eyes are nice, too. They're greenish-gray, not like mine. Mine are light brown and boring, like my hair: neck-length and light brown—basically the same color as that kid's roots, only lighter.  
"Sorry," I apologized.  
He scanned me.  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
I guess he saw how nervous I was, cuz he immediately brightened up and said, "You aren't from around here, are you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Sit down, I wanna talk to you," he said.  
I hesitated for a moment.  
"Common! I'm not gonna bite," he encouraged me.  
I took a step back. (I know what you're thinking, 'Boy, is this kid ever a wimp.' Well, I was...and I think I still am. Not exactly sure though.)  
He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.  
"Your folks beat on you, don't they?" he asked, taking a puff of the cigarette.  
I backed up another step. "No!" I objected. "They...they'd never do that!" I was scared now and my voice was getting shaky, like it always does when I'm scared.  
Then that boy looked strait up into my eyes and said, "I know a guy who had the same look in his eyes. He was scared to death of his own shadow. Why? Cuz his parents beat on him."  
"And..." I started. "What happened to him?"  
"He died trying to save a buncha kids from a burning church. Third degree burns and a broken back."  
I stared at him for a while as he sat in silence. I look at that moment now and I say, 'Man, how could I be scared of him?'  
Well, I finally gathered up enough courage to tell him I was sorry he had lost his friend. He looked up at me and said, "At least he saved the kids."  
I looked down at my shoes for a moment and said in a real quiet voice, so only he could hear, "Yeah, she beats on me."  
"Thought so," the stranger had said. He motioned to me in a friendly sorta way. "Common, kid, sit down." This time I did. I pulled my knees close to me and whispered, "I never told that to anyone before." "Rightfully so," he said, offering me a cigarette. I shook me head and he put the pack back in his pocket. "My name's Ponyboy Curtis," he said. "Don't ask." "It isn't as strange as my name," I told him. "Yeah? Try me." "Heart of Texas," I replied, burring my head in my knees. "My sister calls me Tex." "Well, Tex, sounds like your parents like strange names, too," Ponyboy pointed out. "My brother's name is Sodapop. Says it right there on his birth certificate. We call him Soda though...and they call me Pony." "Yeah? My sister's full name is Fair Princess Angela. I'd say that's a heck of a lot stranger that Sodapop," I argued, smiling at him. He smiled right back at me. "Yeah, guess your folks win in the strange name category," he said. The wind changed course and the smoke from the cigarette blew at me. I pulled my jacket over my mouth and nose to keep from breathing in the fumes.  
Pony looked at me and put the cigarette out. He put the butt in his pocket and apologized.  
I shook my head. "I should be apologizing. You didn't need to put it out."  
He looked at me. "Then why'd you cover your mouth?" he asked.  
"I'm allergic," I replied, trying to smile.  
"All the more reason to put it out," he said, lying back down in the grass. He closed his eyes for a while.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Five o'clock," he replied, looking at his watch.  
"Shoot," I mumbled. I was dead meat when I got home. Angela was gonna murder me. "I gotta go." I picked up my pack and started to walk away. Pony stood up and stretched. "You want some company?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. That was fine by me. I had just met Pony and I already liked him. I was usually a lot more cautious around people and it normally took a few weeks before I opened up to anyone—actually I don't think I've ever opened up to anyone before It had only taken Pony half a minute to get me to talk to him. We started down the road in silence. I looked at Pony and laughed. "What?" he asked. "Nothin' really," I answered. "Common! You can't start off laughin' and then not tell me what it's all about." Pony complained. "Well," I started. "My sister...she's a kind of a, what you would call—I dunno, jumper." Pony looked at me. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Well, she hasn't stuck to liking the same guy for more than two days...I think maybe she'll fall for you—and last," I told him. He pushed me playfully up in front of him. "I don't even know your sister!" he said. "You will soon," I told him. "There she is." My sister, Angela, ran up to us. "Tex!" she screamed. "I'm gonna KILL you! You know how late you are! I've been half way across this neigh—hello! Who's this?" she asked when she realized Pony standing next to me. He held out his hand. "Ponyboy Curtis," he introduced himself. "Angela Howell." Angela shook his hand, then turned back to me. "Where was I?" she asked. "You searched half way across this neighborhood for me thinking I might have ended up in the can or worse, with those two timin' rich suckers. Or maybe hangin' with the wrong kinda guys. I know. I memorize this one," I dictated. Angela stood dumbstruck for a few minutes. "Well, I gotta go inside and write a new lecture," she said, dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand. "Okay. I'll...wander," I said, turning to walk away with Pony.  
  
"Oh no you won't!!!" she said, grabbing my wrist and knocking me off balance. "You have dinner to worry about. Your turn to cook." Pony laughed as she pulled me away. "Why don't you guys have dinner at my house tonight?" he asked. Angela stopped and turned around. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't even know us very well." Pony nodded. "I know Tex well enough and we're having the whole gang over for dinner, so I don't think it's much of a problem to cook for two more." Angela paused to consider. "Please!!!" I begged. I guess Pony was listening when I told him that my sister was boy crazy, cuz what he said next was a good move on his part. "I have two older brothers." He smiled. "The whole gang's made up of boys. You'll be the only girl." "Plleeaassee!!!" I begged. Angela sighed. "Fine." Pony smiled triumphantly as we walked up next to him. "So," Angela started. "How many guys are in this gang of yours? There wouldn't happen to be the hot blond from the gas station would there?" I slammed my shoulder into hers. "Ow!" she whined. "What ever happened to respect your elders?"  
  
When we got to Pony's house, he opened the front door and my first reaction was Turn and run! —which I almost did, too. (As you can tell, I was scared of people back then I turned around to leave and Angela grabbed onto the hood of my jacket. "I ain't facing these guys alone," she said under her breath. "What are you talking about! This is heaven for you!" I mumbled. "True, but he's your friend!" she snapped. I breathed in deep and turned around. Pony looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and he smiled, then walked in first. "Hey, guys!" Pony called. They hadn't noticed us until then. "Hey Pony!" one of them greeted. Boy, were they ever tall...and was I ever scared! I hid behind Pony, and I don't think anyone noticed me. Angela tugged the bottom of my shirt and walked out into view. The one lying down on the couch sat up and whistled. "Who's this?" he asked. "This is Angela and Tex. Angela, Tex, this is Two-Bit, Soda, Derry and Steve," Pony introduced. "I see the girl, but, unless you have an imaginary friend, who's Tex?" Two- bit asked.  
  
I gripped onto Pony's shirt. He reached behind his back and grabbed my arm. "Relax, Tex, they're okay," he cooed (I guess he could feel my trebling, cuz I was doing a lot of that then). I heard footsteps and next thing I knew someone had grabbed my arm and lifted me five feet into the air. I closed my eyes and turned away, trying not to look at the person who held me. Who ever it was placed me gently down on my feet. I ran for the nearest corner and hid in the shadows. I shouldn't have come, I thought to myself. Hot tears blurred my vision (Yeah, I was pitiful). I hid my head in my knees and cried silently. When I felt a hand on my back, I looked up, thinking it was Pony. Nope. It was Two-Bit. He smiled at me and whispered, "It's okay, Johnny." Johnny? Who's he calling Johnny? I thought. Pony and Angela were kneeing down behind him, along with everyone else in the room. "I'm not Johnny," I whispered. "Well, kid, you could of fooled me," he said back. "You got the same scared eyes Johnny had." He pulled me up and I backed up against the wall—god I was freaked. Soda (Angela's boy from the gas station) came up next to Two-bit and looked me over. He came closer to me and I tried to back up further into the wall, willing myself to turn into it. I closed my eyes and tried to wish him away. "Ow! Hey!" he hollered. I slowly opened an eyelid and saw Angela standing in front of me. "Try that again and I'll beat the tar out of you!" she warned. "I like this girl," Two-bit said, nudging Pony in the side. "If you ever (Angela slapped him again, leaving a red handprint on his face)—touch (slap) my brother (slap) again (slap) you'll be sorry! (slap again)" Every one around me was laughing, even Pony. "Yes ma'am," Soda kept on repeating. I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing too. I forgot that I was among strangers that were ten times taller—and stronger—than me and I laughed. Everyone stopped and looked at me. That was it—scarred again. Two-bit started laughing again. "Hear that, Soda?" he asked, "You just got dissed by a kid!" "It ain't funny, Two-bit! This girl hurts!" Soda said, smiling. I guess it was funny. "She doesn't fit her name!" "You bet she doesn't," I said quietly from my corner, "She's no Princess." Darry walked up to me and put a finger under my chin. I closed my eyes—if I were only allowed to be scarred of one guy, that would have been Darry. He's so strong, he could probably lift a horse all by himself! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but he is strong as heck. He patted my head and said, "Welcome to gang, kid. You can sub in for Johnny as the gang pet."  
  
"Pet?!" Angela thundered. "He's not a DOG! He's my BROTHER!" Steve laughed. "I like her! What's your name? Angel?" "Angela! Fair Princess ANGELA!" she corrected. "I told you she doesn't live up to her name," I said quietly. "No doubts there!" Steve laughed. "Hey!" Angela turned to me now. "You're supposed to be on my side!" I shook my head. "You're a girl," I replied, a little more loudly. Angela opened her mouth to object, then shut it again, finding nothing to shoot back. "Wise guy," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. The guys erupted in laughter once again. "Kid, you're gonna fit in just fine," Two-bit said, messing up my hair. "And you," Soda said, turning to Angela. "I'm not leaving without my brother," she objected. "Who said anything about leaving?" he asked. "I just wanna know if your fighting style is play with them then attack, or attack head on." "Who want's to know?" she asked. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Never mind. Why do you care?" she asked again. "Next time we go to a rumble, you're fighting and the guys in the gang are supposed to know everyone's style," Soda explained. "A rum-blah?" Angela asked. "Socs verses Greasers," Soda explained. "Right. Flirt then attack—heads on attack if they mess with my brother or my hair," Angela said, smiling at Soda. Angela's hair is her pride and joy...and it's nice too. Way nicer than mine. She has it cropped short...sort of a boy cut, with her bangs hanging in her face and her sunglasses propped up onto of it, day or night, rain, sun or snow. Lots of boys find her attractive—or they did in our old village, but I'm guessing they will here too. "Just one question," Angela started. "What's that?" Soda asked. "Are we Greasers or Socs?" "Greasers," Soda answered. "Thank god," Angela sighed. "I wouldn't enjoy being a foot warmer. "If we're all done," Pony piped up. "I'm hungry." "Yeah, me too," I announced. Woah, hold on, I thought, was this me talkin' or some alien come to suck out my brains? I never opened my mouth in front of strangers. "You are, huh, kid?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded carefully. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Then let's get started, Johnny!" "Oh, sure, listen when he talks," Soda mumbled good-naturedly. "Hey," Two-Bit started. "What the kid wants, the kid gets. Like Darry said, he's taking Johnny's place!"  
  
Soda rolled his eyes and winked at me. At that moment I came to a shocking conclusion—I actually liked these big oafs.  
  
After dinner Angela looked at her watch, then at me. She mouthed the word "Shit" and I knew mom was home. The doorbell rang and I jumped up and dived behind Two-Bit's chair. Pony looked at me, then stood up and walked to the door. "Can I help you?" we heard him ask. "Where are they?" a woman's voice replied. "Oh shit," I whispered. "Mom." She heard me. I dunno how, but she heard me and that's all that mattered. "Texas!" she called. I looked out at her from behind Two-Bit. Dang she was mad. "Angela, Texas, let's go," she ordered. Angela remained in her seat and I crouched in Two-Bit's shadow. "Now!" Mom demanded. Angela grabbed Soda's sleeve. She was scarred too, and that was never a good sign. "Princess Angela you get over here this instant!" Mom yelled. Angela hesitated, then stood up slowly and let go of Soda. He pushed his chair back and stood protectively in front of her, glaring at our mom. Angela held onto his arm, which he read as 'lay off, Soda' cuz he stepped aside and let her pass against his will. "Pride of Texas," Oh no, she was calling for me. I stood up cautiously. My knees were shaking and I thought I was gonna collapse on Two-Bit. I walked up to her slowly and she looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes. Mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside onto the deck. She pushed me down the stairs and I fell on my hands and knees. "Tex!" I heard Angela call to me, then all I felt was a jolt of pain in my head and a shrill ringing filled my ears. I lay crumpled up next to the car. Mom bent down and sat me up to against it. "Where were you?" she asked through gritted teeth. "We—I..." I started. She banged my head against the car door and the sickening bang of metal colliding with bone filled the still night. Hot tears ran down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She didn't bother to answer. Once again I felt my head bang against the cold metal of the blue car. I shut my eyes tight to try and block out the pain, but that was useless. "Leave him alone,—" the next word I can't exactly put in here. I opened my eyes when I felt Mom's hand being ripped free from my collar. "Two-Bit," I whispered. Not only Two-Bit, but Steve, Darry and Pony too. I could hear Soda's voice in the background, trying to comfort a crying Angela. I pushed myself up against the car to see what they were doing.  
  
Two-Bit had my mom up in the air. He was cussing her, calling her every possible name he could think of. Pony walked up to me and knelt down. "You okay kid?" he asked. I tried to nod, but my head hurt too much, so I grunted instead. Pony lifted me up into the air and looked over at Darry. I dunno what he did, but Pony nodded and brought me inside. He laid me down on the couch and turned my head so I was looking at the T.V set. He examined it and messed with my hair, then went into the next room. I'm guessing I passed out then, cuz I don't remember anything else from that night.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I expected to hear mom screaming at me that breakfast was ready. I was half expecting the morning beating and I was reluctant to open my eyes.  
  
"Ow!" Steve's voice. "Damn oven!"  
I opened my eyes and saw him in the small kitchen cooking breakfast.  
"Don't curse," Darry? "What if the kid wakes up and hears you? I don't want him cursing too."  
I groaned to let them know I was awake.  
Steve turned around and Darry stuck his head out of the doorframe.  
"I told you he'd hear you," Darry said, sneering at Steve.  
"Sorry," he shrugged. "Morning kid! How's your head?"  
"Ow," was all I managed to say.  
Darry filled a glass with water and took two pills from the drawer.  
"Here, take these," he said, giving them to me.  
I looked at the pills, then up at him.  
"It's not speed kid, its Aspirin," Steve laughed.  
I took a deep breath and swallowed the pills. "Thanks," I mumbled.  
"She hit you pretty hard," Darry commented softly.  
"She—" I felt the back of my head. There was a bandage over it.  
"Bled all over the floor," Darry told me.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
He messed up my hair (yeah, they do that a lot) and stood up to go back and finish breakfast.  
Then I remembered.  
"Darry?" I asked.  
  
He turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Angela?"  
"Sleeping with Soda," Darry finished.  
I sat bolt upright. "What?!"  
"Not that way," Steve clarified.  
"Oh." I fell back down on the couch. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.  
Soda walked into the room.  
"Did someone call me?" he asked.  
"No," Darry answered.  
"I swear someone called me," Soda mumbled. "How's the kid?"  
"See for yourself," Darry answered. He disappeared into the kitchen.  
Soda looked at me lying on the couch. I waved.  
"Hey kid!" he greeted. "How's your head?"  
"Hurts," I mumbled.  
"Yeah, I figured that much," Soda said.  
He sat at my feat on the couch and turned on the TV  
The door swung open and Two-Bit ran into the room and saw Soda sitting on the couch.  
"Mornin' guys!" he greeted.  
"Mornin' Two-Bit," Steve and Soda echoed.  
Two-Bit ran up to the couch, like he does every morning, and swung over onto the back...right on my stomach.  
"OW!" I hollered.  
Two-Bit jumped up and looked down at me.  
"Oh HELL!" he screamed.  
Pony and Angela ran into the room.  
"What happened!" Angela yelled.  
"Two-Bit squashed your brother!" Soda replied.  
Two-Bit still stood dumbstruck, looking at me.  
"Mornin' Two-Bit," I managed to mumble.  
"AH!" Angela jumped on top of Two-Bit and started pounding at his head. Her legs were wrapped around his waist firmly and her other arm was wrapped around his neck.  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" he screamed as he ran around the room, trying to pry her off of him.  
We all laughed.  
"You find this funny?" Two-Bit asked when Angela had let go of him.  
"You bet!" Steve said from the kitchen. "Set the table, Pony, and be quick about it. Everyone okay with eggs and toast?"  
"Yeah," we all answered.  
"Great, saves me a hell of a lot of work. Soda, cake out of fridge," Steve ordered.  
A few minutes later, the table was set and food was waiting to be eaten.  
  
Two-Bit helped me over to the table—I was still dizzy from losing so much blood. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked. "Plain's okay," I answered. I was wondering why he asked me until I saw Darry mixing his with tomatoes and onions, and Soda eating his with grape jelly. That still haunts me. Two-Bit put scrambled eggs on my plate and buttered me a slice of toast. "Cake after breakfast," he said. I nodded and thanked him, then looked around the table for Angela...sitting in-between Soda and Pony. I wasn't surprised. "Oh yeah," Two-Bit started. Everyone looked up from his or her breakfast. "Tim Shepherd's gang got in a fight with some of the Socs, and it's a two on two gang fight. They're asking if we can be there tag. What do you guys think?" he explained. "Fine by me! Tex and Angela will get to see their first rumble—probably fight in it too. Skin or weapons?" Soda asked. "Skin," Two-Bit answered. "If it was weapons I woulda said flat out 'no'." "Okay. We'll go see 'em later on—introduce them to the new members," Darry said, looking at Angela and me. "Hear that, kid! You're first rumble!" Steve barked. "When is it?" Pony asked. "Two days," Two-Bit answered. "You gonna be okay by then, T-Bird?" I looked up from my breakfast. "Huh?" I was oblivious until then. When I realized that that was gonna be my new name, I nodded and said, "Probly." I smiled and Two-Bit messed up my already messy hair. "Good kid," he told me. I flattened out my hair and looked around at my new family. I knew from that point on that they weren't about to let us go home any time soon. When we finished breakfast, I was strong enough to walk on my own, but the others didn't believe me and Steve helped me to the couch anyway. We watched TV for a little while, then Darry decided that it was time to go to Tim Shepherd's place... so we did. Tim's place was interesting. Kinda dark though. When we entered, there a few five boys playing cards at the table and one girl filing her nails with her feet on the table...no body seemed to mind, though. If we did that at my place, we'd get whipped bad. The girl looked up at the door and threw her feet off the table. "Hey Steve," she purred. "Hey Triss," Steve answered. "You decided to come, huh?" Tim said, placing down an ace. He turned in his seat. "Woah," he said when he saw Angela standing in the doorway. "Who is this?" "This is Angela, new member number one," Steve said. "And Tex." He looked at me, hiding in Two-Bit's shadow. I guess you've figured out that I pretty much idolize Two-Bit, huh? Triss walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck. 


	2. Second part of Chapter 2

"Hey Angel. What you doin in a neighbor hood like this?" Tim asked, putting his arm around my sister.  
Angela pushed his hand off. "One, it's Angela, not Angel. Two, don't you ever touch me again or I will beat on you," she warned.  
Tim smiled at her and she smiled back.  
Soda was fuming. It was great! He was jealous big time. And I guess Angela noticed, cuz she leaned over to him and said, "You're way cuter."  
  
"Tex," Darry turned to me.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"I want you to wait outside," he answered.  
"Uh—okay," I replied obediently.  
I slipped quietly out the door and paced back and forth across the lawn.  
"Hey Grease!"  
I looked up. Some Soc and his friends got out of their car and grabbed the collar of my jacket and dragged me away from the garden. He threw me down on the pavement and bent down above me.  
"What cha doin' alone Grease?" he asked.  
His friends laughed and I swallowed the knot in my throat.  
That's when Soda came out. I think he came to check on me, but what did that matter, right? He was there and he was saving my butt. I was happy.  
"SODA!" I screamed.  
I saw Soda look around the garden, then he saw the Socs.  
"Holy hell," he said. He jumped the fence and pushed the Soc off me.  
He pulled me behind him and said, "You wan 'im? Get him."  
"My pleasure," the Soc answered. He pulled out a knife and the four of them ganged up on us.  
"Two for the price of one," the lead Soc said.  
I know I shoulda done something, but I was scared out of my whits. All I could think of was getting out of there—preferably alive.  
The Soc jabbed his knife at Soda, who dogged him and pushed me down, away from the knife.  
Another of the Socs kicked him in the stomach.  
I winced. My friend was getting hurt—because of me. I hated myself at this point in time. I wanted to jump out in front of Soda.  
Blood spilled from his arm. The Soc had got him with the knife.  
He pushed Soda off to the side and lifted my by my jacket. I guess he figured I was the easier target, seeing as I'm a shrimp...guess what? He was right. I was scared to death, seeing what they did to Soda. If he couldn't take them, how could I? "You think your smart, huh kid?" the Soc asked.  
Actually, no, I thought I was dead. This guy's not so smart, I thought.  
"Leave him alone, Soc."  
Soda! He's alive! That was a load off my shoulders.  
Soda struggled to get on his feet. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look all to hot. He was uneasy, stumbling over his own feet.  
A Soc kicked his leg and he fell back on the ground.  
"Soda!" I bit the Soc's hand and he dropped me and screamed. "Stupid kid!" Tow-Bit, Angela, Darry, Steve, Triss, Pony and Tim ran out the front door. "Soda!" Pony ran to his brother, who was once again fighting two socs at once. "Tex!" Angela ran to me, with Two-Bit not far behind her. He pulled out his knife and faced the soc. Darry, Pony and Tim were fighting the other three socs. I guess Angela figured I was well of with Two-Bit fighting for me, cuz she was hugging Soda—and I'm pretty sure she was crying. For him, not me. That was new in my book. And okay in my book. Soda was holding her with his good arm. Tim looked back. It was his turn to be jealous. You could clearly read the expression on his face. It said, I'm gonna get you for this, Curtis. I know it sounds mean, but I love watching guys fighting over my sister. Tim flew to the ground. He had taken a jab to the face. I winced. That had to hurt. Two-Bit threw the Soc onto the hood of his red mustang. "Get outta here." The Soc glared at him, but he knew he couldn't beat Two-Bit. "Dan! Josh! Ray! We're outta here!" His friends looked at him. The one who was fighting Pony threw him down and spit on the ground next to him. Who ever that was made the sorry mistake of letting Soda see. Soda charged at him. Darry just managed to hold his brother back. "Calm down, buddy! It's over! We won!" he said as Soda struggled to get free and strangle the idiot who insulted his family. As the mustang drove away, we walked into the house. "These Socs are getting out of hand," Darry said. "No kidding," Two-Bit answered. "You okay, kid?" I nodded. "Thanks. That's the second time in two days that you've saved me." I looked at Soda. Angela was bandaging his arm. He winced as she pulled the bandages tight. "Too tight?" she asked. "No, it's okay," Soda answered.  
  
I lay in bed that night, looking at the ceiling, thinking of how much my life had changed in one day. Like some guy once said, "We all carry around so much pain in our hearts. Love and pain and beauty. They all seem to go together like one little tidy confusing package. It's a messy business, life. It's hard to figure--full of surprises. Some good. Some bad." I think it was Henry something or other.  
Whoever it was, he's right. Life is hard to figure. Full of surprises. Who'd a thunk that I'd wind up with a great buncha guys? Well, not me.  
Something moved. I sat up and looked around.  
"Soda?" I asked.  
"Shh. Come here, kid."  
I stepped over my sister and walked outside with Soda.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Do you know who Johnny is?" Soda asked.  
"An old accomplice?" I asked.  
Soda smiled. "Do you know his story, I mean?"  
I shook my head. I had no idea...but I wanted to know. I wanted to know what made me so much like this Johnny dude.  
"Well," Soda started. 


	3. Chapter 3 we're back on track!

**Chapter 3**

He sat down on the steps of their house and looked up at the stars. "He died saving lives—."  
  
"Oh. Pony told me about him yesterday. He...sounds like a nice guy," I interrupted. "But I don't see how I relate to 'im. I'm not brave. I'm scared of the dark and I'm fourteen. That's not very noble."  
"You never know until the time comes," he told me.  
I looked at him for a few long seconds. "You're not acting much like Soda," I said.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked. Uh oh. The smile. He grabbed me in a head lock and messed up my hair.  
"Ow! Soda stop!" I begged. I wasn't scared, of course, but it wasn't very comfortable, even if I was laughing.  
Soon he let go and I glared at him.  
"Sorry kid, didn't know you were so touchy!" Soda apologized, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Touchy?!" I asked. "I'll show you touchy!" and I rammed him in the stomach. We tumbled in the grass and laughed.  
"I think we better get to bed before we wake the others up. I not in the mood to get my head ripped off," he said, pushing me off and climbing up the stairs. "Common, shrimp."  
He held the door open for me and I climbed back over Angela and onto the couch. "Night, kid," Soda whispered.  
"Night," I whispered back as he went into his room.   
Then next day I was rudely awakened at two thirty in the morning by Two-Bit. I groaned and turned on my side.  
"Sleepy," I mumbled.  
"I know, but we still have to train you for the Rumble tomorrow!" Two- Bit said, shining a light in my face.  
I shielded my eyes and got out of bed, tripping over Angela and hitting my head on the table. "Ow!"  
The guys ran into the room and looked around.  
"What happened?" Pony asked.  
"Tripped. Hit head. Pain," I mumbled as I rubbed the spot where I hit my head.  
"You okay?" Angela asked. She was sitting bolt upright.  
I nodded.  
"Are you bleeding?" she asked.  
"I'm fine! I'm not bleeding, but I am awake. Why couldn't training wait till the sun came up?" I asked.  
"Cuz we got a lot a work to do, short stuff, common, get dressed." Darry pulled me to my feet.  
"In what? Make a blanket into a toga?" I asked.  
He threw me some of Pony's old cloths. "Angela, I think you'll have to wear Soda's cloths," Darry told her.  
"Fine by me!"  
It was a cold morning...one of those mornings where you sit at the table and think, 'Gee, I'd much rather be sleeping this away than sitting here freezing cold with a headache.' But, of course, I had no hope in the sleep department. I was starting to think, "Stupid Rumble." Oh well. Dem's da breaks.  
There wasn't much talk at breakfast. Come to think about it, there wasn't much breakfast. Everyone ate quickly and then me and Angela were shoved outta our chairs and tossed out the door...though not literally. That would hurt, seeing as they have stairs.  
I pulled my sweater closer to my body and wondered how Two-Bit and Steve could be wearing shirts with no sleeves. They musta been freezing...but they didn't look it. Then again, maybe it was just me.  
"First thing we're gonna teach you...first off, you know how to fight, right?" Darry asked.  
Angela nodded and I...followed her lead.  
"I guess," I answered.  
Darry looked at me worriedly.  
I sighed. It's tough being the baby.  
"Okay, so Angela, you, me and Steve will work on the gymnastics. Two- Bit, Soda and Tex'll work on the actual fighting," Darry instructed.  
"Where's Pony?" I asked.  
"He'll be back in a few," Soda said. "We're out of Band-Aids and iodine."  
Oh. They use iodine. Shoot. You should know, back in these days, iodine hurt like hell, not like now when you just put it on, wrap it in a Band-Aid and don't give it a second thought. Back here, you give it a second thought...and a third thought, and a fourth thought, and a fifth thought. Back to the story.  
"So...where does he go?" I asked.  
"We'll worry about that later. We got a lot of work to do now, so let's get on with it," Darry said. We walked out the front door.  
"Uh," I asked, "where are we going?"  
"Lot," Two-Bit answered.  
"Very descriptive," I mumbled.  
Pony was waiting for us at the empty lot with a bag from Mercury Drug...the Band-Aids and the iodine. Jesh.  
He stood up and handed the package to Darry. Darry pushed it back at him.  
"Bring it home," he instructed. "On second thought, don't. We might need it."  
  
"We might?" I asked.  
"Don't tell me you're scared of iodine," Two-Bit said. He laughed and slapped me on the back. I stumbled forward from the impact.  
"Okay," I answered. "I won't tell you."  
  
Steve pulled the iodine out of the bag. "Hey Tex," he said. "Iodine?"  
I backed up. "Don't you dare!"  
"Common, Tex! Don't be such a kid!" Steve said, coming closer with the stupid medicine.  
"I am a kid!" I answered.  
Steve ran at me and opened the bottle.  
"NO!" I ducked as he splashed the brown liquid. That woulda landed in my face...and that woulda hurt.  
"Steve!" Darry took the bottle from him. "Stop teasing the poor kid."  
  
"Angela!" I called.  
She laughed. Oh yeah, laughed. My overly protective sister laughed when they tortured me. So I tried a different approach. "TWO-BIT!"  
He laughed too. Every one was against me!

* * *

"Punch me," Two-Bit instructed. 

"What?" I asked dryly.

"You herd me, punch me," he repeated.

"Uh…"

"Punch him, Tex," Soda said.

So I did. Not a very good punch.

Two-Bit looked at me, "Think of me as your mom. What wold you do to her?" he asked.

"Run and hide under a table?" I asked.

Pony and Soda laughed. Two-Bit shook his head.

"Work with me kid!" he begged.

"I'm trying!"

Two-Bit smirked and turned around and punched Soda in the stomach.

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" I snapped.

"You gonna do something about it, kid?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah!" I answered. I jumped on him and grabbed hold of his long, greased hair and pulled him back. He fell to the ground and howled.

"My hair's attached to my head, kid!" he yelled.

Pony laughed. "It was a test!"

"What?" I asked.

Soda got up. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked.

"Sorry," Two-Bit apologized. "You're stronger than you look, kid!"

I looked up at him in disbelief. "A _test_?!" I asked

Soda nodded.

I looked from him, to Two-Bit, to Pony. "I hate you all."

* * *

We joined Angela, Darry and Steve about and hour and a half later. I was beat and aching all over—ready for bed and _not _for gymnastics. We had spent the whole time sparing. I hate sparing, cuz I have to hit the guys…and they're all 200 times stronger than I am.

"It's good for you!" Pony had said. Bull shit. I don't hit friends.

I was not looking forward to the gymnastics lesson at all. Why, you ask? Cuz I am anything _but _graceful. That was Angela's department. Grace, style, beauty, fashion, so on so forth.

"Let's start with the basic flip," Darry said.

"Can we start with the basic break, please?" I asked.

"Okay. Let's start with a break," Steve agreed.

We sat down in the wet grass and watched the others.

"Looks more like dancing than sparing," I said.

Steve laughed.

"No kidding," Darry agreed.

"How much you wanna bet those two will get together sooner than later?" Steve asked.

"A lot," I answered.

* * *

By the end of the day I was pooped. But I could do a front flip, a back flip, a cartwheel, a handstand, and a tow-touch. Yay me! I could also fight, which was gonna come in handy more often than I thought.

I fell on the couch.

"Dinner!" Pony called. He shook me. I didn't feel like moving, so I pretended to stay asleep. It worked. Yay! It worked.

Pony sighed and messed up my hair (I hate it when they do that).

"Where's Tex?" I heard Soda ask.

"He's sleeping," Pony answered.

"Okay, then—"

Then I really fell asleep, dreaming of the mornings out come. The rumble, what was it gonna be like. Part of me looked forward to it, the other part of me dreaded it.


End file.
